Hit Comics Vol 1 14
Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Monk Mosby ** his gang ** Ears Earle * Cupie Dahl ** his gang ** Corny Other Characters: * Locations: * Bigtown Items: * Vehicles: * Army tank | Writer2_1 = | Penciler2_1 = Al Bryant | Inker2_1 = Al Bryant | StoryTitle2 = Betty Bates: "The Vengeance of Al Vacco" | Synopsis2 = | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Buggsy Webb Antagonists: * Al Vacco ** his stooge * Moe Wetzel Other Characters: * Locations: * Lake Hopato Items: * Vehicles: * rented seaplane | Writer3_1 = Jerry Iger | Penciler3_1 = Alex Blum | Inker3_1 = Alex Blum | StoryTitle3 = The Strange Twins: "Count De Fraud" | Synopsis3 = | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * * Supporting Characters: * Wing Low Antagonists: * Count De Fraud Other Characters: * Lydia Van Deer * two hotel detectives Locations: * California Shores, California * Sun Valley ** resort hotel ** De Fraud's mountain lodge Items: * Vehicles: * | Writer4_1 = | Penciler4_1 = Henry Kiefer | Inker4_1 = Henry Kiefer | StoryTitle4 = Lion Boy: "The Abducted Chief" | Synopsis4 = | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Writer5_1 = Klaus Nordling | Penciler5_1 = Klaus Nordling | Inker5_1 = Klaus Nordling | StoryTitle5 = Bob and Swab: "The Malay Murderers" | Synopsis5 = | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * ** Malay hirelings, 5 or more Other Characters: * unnamed plantation-owning girl Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * USS Scarab | Writer6_1 = Toni Blum | Penciler6_1 = Witmer Williams | Inker6_1 = Witmer Williams | StoryTitle6 = The Red Bee: "Murder Among Millionaires" | Synopsis6 = While sailing in the vicinity of an exclusive resort area, D.A. Hawke and A.D.A. Raleigh witness a collision between an unmanned speedboat and an ordinary outboard motor skiff, from which millionaire yachtsman Bill Baldwin barely escapes with his life. It soon turns out that the speedboat was remotely controlled by radio. That night, the Red Bee shadows Baldwin and his girlfriend Carol to a costume ball, and witnesses as a sniper shoots Bill between the eyes, killing him instantly and causing his car to crash, which nearly kills Carol. Red sends Michael after the shooter, and rescues Carol from the crashed-up sedan, then decides to accompany her to the costume ball disguised as Bill disguised as the Red Bee. He wanders away from the partygoers onto the mansion's grounds, and is promptly attacked with a flung battleaxe, which he dodges, followed up by a costumed bravo, whom he punches out. He hears a scream and runs back into the house; as he does so Michael the world's most amazing bee lands on his shoulder, and (in some way that is not explained) gets Rick to understand that the killer is here on the premises. On a grand stairway inside the house, Carol is being menaced by a character wielding a big scythe and dressed as the traditional portrayal of Death, only in bright green. One haymaker punch sends the reaper tumbling down the long staircase, but he rolls on out through the front door and escapes, with Michael the bee in pursuit, fleeing into the stable. The Red Bee pursues; the killer has dropped his disguise on the floor and pretends to be a stablehand, and tries to stab Red with a pitchfork, but he's just not a good enough liar, or pitchfork-fighter, to pull off either of these tactics, and he gets punched out and arrested. He turns out to be an insanely jealous spurned suitor of Carol's. Presumably his battleaxe-flinging accomplice is also arrested. | Appearing6 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * District Attorney Hawkes * Michael, the Red Bee's bee Antagonists: * an unnamed killer * another unnamed killer Other Characters: * Bill Baldwin * Carol, Bill's girlfriend Locations: * , * seaside resort town | Writer7_1 = Jerry Iger | Penciler7_1 = Alex Blum | Inker7_1 = Alex Blum | StoryTitle7 = Neon the Unknown: "The Mining of New York Harbor" | Synopsis7 = A series of cargo ships are sunk in New York Harbor, the outer rim of which has been extensively mined, by some unknown method. Neon the Unknown arrives, observes from atop the Statue of Liberty, does some thinking, then dives into the harbor. He finds a deadly network of naval mines, stretching across the entire seaway, deep enough to be submarine-proof. From up close, Neon uses neonic force to detonate all the mines at once; the resulting blast flings Neon quite some distance under water. He stays down, until he spots a pair of miniature submarines, stringing a new net of mines into position. He stealthily follows the subs, which dive into a huge valve, set in the bottom of the harbor. Hundreds of feet farther down, he finds an immense submarine base. A pair of German soldiers shows up; Neon punches them both out. A trainload of German soldiers arrives; Neon loops above them in a flash of neonic light, and zooms around the base until he finds the central arsenal. He is just about to detonate a whole lot of ordnance, when a German officer warns him that he's got a hostage, an American admiral, who will also die if the base is destroyed. While he's thinking it over, Neon gets head-konked unconscious, with a steel bar. The Germans quickly wrap steel bands around him and throw him in a dark cell, before he can regain consciousness. The admiral is in the next cell; there's a pipe in the wall between them; the admiral taps out a morse code message on the pipe. When he hears it, Neon exterts his neonic powers to unwrap the steel bands, yank the locks out of both cell doors, and scare away a squad of guards. The base commander makes himself visible on a large-screen television in the ceiling, and makes some threats. Neon sends his powers thru the cement of the undersea structure, directly to the commander's office, and strikes him dead right there. Then Neon creates a terrific shock which shatters the entire base and creates a storm on the ocean surface. Nobody but Neon and the admiral are seen to escape. | Appearing7 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * ** many German soldiers Other Characters: * unnamed admiral Locations: * New York Harbor ** Statue of Liberty ** secret subterranean submarine base Items: * Vehicles: * miniature submarines, with special grappling equipment | Writer8_1 = | Penciler8_1 = Mort Leav | Inker8_1 = Mort Leav | StoryTitle8 = Hell Diver: "The Plane Pirates" | Synopsis8 = | Appearing8 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * U.S. pilots Antagonists: * gang of airplane pirates Other Characters: * Locations: * Central American Waters Items: * Vehicles: * U.S.S. Gettysburg * naval scouting monoplanes, 3 * naval scouting biplane, 1 | Writer9_1 = | Penciler9_1 = George Appel | Inker9_1 = George Appel | StoryTitle9 = G-5 Super Agent: "Assignment:Algiers" | Synopsis9 = | Appearing9 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * French colonial officers Locations: * Algiers Items: * Vehicles: * | Writer10_1 = | Penciler10_1 = George Appel | Inker10_1 = George Appel | StoryTitle10 = The Old Witch: "The Winslow Plantation Ghosts" | Synopsis10 = | Appearing10 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Writer11_1 = | Penciler11_1 = Arthur Peddy | Inker11_1 = Arthur Peddy | StoryTitle11 = Don Glory: "The Newfoundland Spy Ring" | Synopsis11 = | Appearing11 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * spy gang Other Characters: * Davy McLain * U.S. sailors Locations: * Newfoundland ** new Navy base Items: * Vehicles: * American destroyer | Notes = * Joe Hercules knows how to pilot a dive-bomber. * Betty Bates is a qualified seaplane pilot, a competent fistfighter, and a crack shot. * The Old Witch makes her final appearance in this issue of Hit Comics. * The enemy soldiers in the Neon story aren't explicitly identified as German, but they wear gray uniforms and use German exclamations. * G-5, Super Agent gets headkonked unconscious, his 1st known cranial concussion. Prior to this he's been shot, once, and mauled by a jaguar. * Also featured in this issue of Hit Comics were: ** : "The New Popcorn", by Jack Cole ** , by Arthur Beeman | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = * Hit Comics #14 Aug 1941, entire issue }}